1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cross-coil type indicating instrument for use in a vehicle or a general industrial apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-Y2-62-17714 discloses a cross-coil type indicating instrument which has a dial, a pointer shaft, a hollow cylindrical bobbin, a disk-like rotary permanent magnet, a cross coil unit composed of a pair of coils crossing each other and disposed around the bobbin, and a cup-shaped shield casing. The bobbin rotatably supports the pointer shaft and accommodates the rotary permanent magnet in the central space thereof. The shaft and pointer are driven by the cross-coil unit when it is energized. The cup-shaped shield casing has a projection projecting radially inner side from the side wall to magnetically attract the rotary permanent magnet stronger than other portions so that the pointer can stay at the zero position of the dial when the cross-coil unit is deenergized.
However, a considerably large-sized projection has to be formed on the side wall of the casing to assure the zero-return function. This makes the casing and the indicating instrument bigger.